The Minstrel's Lost Tales
by Xirysa
Summary: A collection of the myths, legends, and general folklore of Elibe. The First Tale: The world was created from darkness.
1. Prologue: Welcome to my Hearth

**Xirysa Says:** So, yes. An idea I had that I thought may work. Opinions are welcome, though. There's a lot of ambiguity in this first part, so that it doesn't matter who the reader thinks the narrator is, or who the narrator is addressing. That's all up to you. In any case, I hope you enjoy the little prologue shenanigan here!

* * *

The Minstrel's Lost Tales  
Prologue: Welcome to My Hearth

-x-x-x-

Hello there, my friend. What brings you to my door this day? Ah, it matters not. Come in, come in! Come and stay a while.

Now, take a place here, in front of the fire. Make yourself comfortable—you are a guest, after all, and a guest deserves the utmost respect from their host. Would you like something to eat? There is cheese, and bread, too. And I've some dried meat that I've been saving for a rainy day. Or perhaps a skin of wine to wet your throat? It's a bit watered down, I'm afraid, but still tastes rather good.

Oh, blessed Saint above! You look so weary. How long have you been on the road? Well, no matter. I've just the thing for those who have traveled far and wide.

Do I have some new form of healing magic? My friend, you are quite the jester! I am not skilled in the art of staves, nor do I have a magic potion or a poultice for your tired feet. No, I have something much better than that.

This intrigues you, does it not? Ah, my friend, you humor me. But you are comfortable, yes? That's good. Sometimes, it seems that comfort is luxury nowadays.

Now, are you ready? Wonderful.

There is a reason they say men need stories more than bread for sustenance, you know.

-x-x-x-

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** So basically, even though I've got a couple of ideas in my mind for this little "folklore" 'fic here, I'd be more than happy to take suggestions. It really doesn't matter, either, since the stories probably won't be connected at all. They're myths and legends, after all... Feedback is awesome if you have the time!


	2. The First Tale: From the Dark

**Xirysa Says:** So. We'll start where stories normally start: at the beginning. Also, I apologize for lameness—I haven't really written anything in a while, so I just wrote down something to get me back into it. Ergo, very short and _very, very lame_ 'fic.

* * *

The Minstrel's Lost Tales  
The First Tale: From the Dark

In the beginning, there was only darkness. It was vast, empty, unmoving, unyielding; there was no life, no there was no death.

Just darkness.

From this darkness, the Great Spirit thought itself into existence.

In the never ending darkness, the Great Spirit stood alone. And then, It _willed_.

Mother Earth and Father Sky were born, then. Knowing that they owed their existence to the Great Spirit, Earth and Sky prayed to It and were blessed.

_My children_, the Great Spirit said in a voice that was neither masculine nor feminine, neither young nor old, _go forth into this darkness and create a world that you and your children may live in_.

Mother Earth created the land, then, and Father Sky created the air and clouds. From their saliva, water was made.

When this task was completed, Mother Earth and Father Sky went out into the world together and had children of their own: Moon and Sun, Rain and Wind.

And with the help of their children and the blessings of the Great Spirit, Sky and Earth made all the living things of the world—the plants, birds, animals and people.

Today we roam the world, with the blessings of Mother Earth and Father Sky and the Great Spirit who is the ultimate creator of all.

-x-x-x-

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** And creationism 'fic is done. Yes. I based a lot of this off of an Egyptian creation myth, but… Obviously, I changed a lot of it. (Just, credit where it's due, you know?) So yes. Like I said, this was just something to get me back into the writing mood. ALSO. I would love to hear what you guys would like to see in future chapters. Suggestions, feedback, opinions… The whole lot is welcome!


End file.
